If Only, Fred Weasley
by luena86
Summary: Based in the HBP era, outside of Hogwarts obviously .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I don't own Fred or George or any other things from the HP books that I mention in my story but I wish I did - that credit however goes to JK Rowling. I do however, own all the OC's (Laura, Todd etc) and Briony Jenning's LTD.

* * *

You are an 18 year old (same as Fred and George) muggle living and working in London. You work for Briony Jenning's LTD and are a bit clumsy sometimes.

Your name is Laura Stafford, you have long brown hair, blue eyes and you are about 5 feet 6 inches tall, slim and quite pretty.

* * *

Fred and George had been interested in the Muggles for a long time and they had regularly ventured into the Muggle street next to Diagon Alley to observe them. Fred had gained a particular interest for one girl in particular - he would wait for her at the same time everyday but never knew how to start a conversation with her...he had to admit even he thought it would be a bit weird if he just went up to her one day.

It was on one of these days (where Fred would sit on a bench in the freezing cold at one o'clock in the afternoon - waiting for the girl) that George decided to take matters into his own hands. George took a Decoy Detonator from his pocket and dropped in inconspicuously on the ground in the path of the girl as she walked by muttering to herself about her schedule for the day and precariously balancing a pile of papers and a tray of Coffees for her colleagues. The detonator exploded and the girl jumped about a foot in the air, dropping the papers and the coffee as she did so. Fred saw the whole thing and immediately assumed it was George who had done this... "Are you alright?" he said touching the girl's shoulder, "Yeah just fine" she replied smiling at Fred.

George stayed in his position by the wall and smirked as the scene played out before him. Fred bent down and retrieved the papers and straightened up with a worried expression "They're a bit wet" he said showing her the documents. "Oh no! And I don't have time to copy any more! My manager is going to kill me!" the girl said. Fred knew he could make all the coffee stains disappear in a matter of seconds with a wave of his wand, but he couldn't tell her that he was a wizard because to her that's all fantasy and make believe. "Thanks for helping me" the girl said facing Fred. "My name is Laura by the way" she extended the hand that wasn't holding the papers to him. "I'm Fred" he said taking her hand and kissing it "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he smiled roguishly. Laura blushed lightly and giggled softly. "Well I better throw these papers away. I guess I'll have another batch printed out later." she said, tipping the damp paper into the nearest bin with a sigh.

Fred watched her, a plan forming in his head, "If you wanted, I could get some more copies for you?" he suggested, Laura's eyes lit up. "Oh would you? Would you really?" she asked "That would be wonderful!" Fred smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, you could meet me later and I'll give them to you?" Laura nodded and rifled around in her bag, she pulled out the original documents and a handful of change - "that should be enough money for the copies; I need each one copied fifty times if that's OK..." Fred nodded and turned the coins over in his hands "Just tell Todd in the shop over there that it's for Briony Jennings LTD and he'll give you discount" Laura finished. "OK, sure...meet you back here in say...2 hours?" Fred suggested..."Just go and enjoy your lunch now" he added smiling and ushering Laura in the direction of her office. "Yeah, yeah sure! Thanks again!" Laura said, sounding flustered, waving and running off towards her office. Fred sighed and turned to face George, who had an amused expression on his face, and punched his shoulder, playfully of course.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short.

Lemme know what you think of it?

ta v. much


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I do not own anything you recognise, that still belongs to the genius of JK Rowling. Even if she did....*goes on muttering about Deathly Hallows*

Uhh, not happy with this at all...will probably abandon it and go on to try something much more interesting and to my taste =]

Depends on the response this tripe gets....*hint hint hint and maybe a sneaky imperius charm*

* * *

Fred shook his head at George, "I'm sure there was a much more simple way of getting her to talk to me" he said. "I'm sure there would have been...but would it have been anywhere near as fun?" George replied. Fred looked down at the things he was holding, carefully avoiding the question, "How weird are these coins?" He said, showing them to George who found them equally as fascinating..."Brilliant how they make all these weird shapes without magic really isn't it?" George asked in a low voice examining a fifty pence piece "Yeah," Fred answered, "But, I have to get these copied for Laura before she comes back...want to come?" George nodded and the twins made their way across the road towards the copy shop.

"Ummm, I have to make some copies for Briony Jennings LTD" Fred said nervously to the young man behind the counter "Sure - just use that machine there and key in this code" Todd answered, handing Fred a card with a series of numbers printed on it. "Thanks" Fred muttered making his way to the photocopier. Some of the instructions were printed on it, so Fred and George managed to work out where the paper went, and the code was keyed in successfully but, the actually copying proved more difficult. "Just press the big red button with the X on it" George suggested earning a look from Fred that clearly said 'are you serious?' Instead, Fred pushed a large green button which emitted a high pitched beeping noise.

It had taken them best part of an hour and all they had managed to do so far was get three A3 sized copies of half of the sheet they were trying to reproduce..."This calls for some drastic and potentially dangerous measures I think Freddie" George said putting a hand on his twin's shoulder "I agree George" Fred said, pulling out his wand discretely whilst George kept watch, he tapped the machine three times, it began to whir and sure enough, within a few minutes fifty copies of the two documents were soon safe in the twins arms as Fred paid for them.

"Piece of cake!" Fred commented to George as they left the shop..."Though I have to admit ... muggles are more advanced then we give them credit for..." George nodded in agreement and they both set off for the spot where Fred was to meet Laura..."And with five minutes to spare!" George said as he dumped the copies on a bench next to Fred, "I'm going to head back to the shop, mum said she might come in to see how things are going" George stated "I have a bit of tidying up to do I think." Fred smiled, "Yeah, may be a good idea!" he straightened up slightly ushering George away, as he noticed Laura making her way down the street "She's here, she's here!"

"Hey, Fred!" Laura said waving as she neared him "Who was that?" she asked looking at George's retreating head. "Oh, that's my brother, I imagine you should meet him at some point" Fred said looking in the same direction "I-if you wanted of course" he added hastily. "Of course!" Laura said smiling "Oh, you got my copies! You star!" she smiled broadly and hugged Fred (who nervously patted her back), "You have no idea how much I owe you for that...well technically I owe you my job for that...I would have been fired for sure! Man, I need a new job..." Laura stopped talking and smiled, "Sorry, I ramble a bit when I'm happy..." she blushed lightly and Fred smiled back at her, "That's alright." he said, "You need a new job?" he asked her –rhetorically, as he had already been given the answer, but Laura nodded anyway - "I think I may be able to help you there, but I will have to discuss it with the brother/business partner first" Fred winked. "Oh, thanks" Laura said picking up her documents "What kind of a job is it? Not like this one is it?" she asked nodding to the papers in her hands. "Oh, no!" Fred replied "It's shop work, we'd need someone to be up front and to do stock take in the back occasionally too...but, as I say I will need to discuss it with the appropriate people first." Laura nodded and smiled before catching a glimpse of Fred's watch as he brushed a stray hair out of his eye "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she said worriedly, "Ummm, my number and my address is on that card - contact me if you want to meet again or talk … about the job or something." she said smiling and getting ready to leave "Oh, urm, thanks..." Fred answered taking the card from her...."Stafford" he read from the card..."Not related to Asenia Stafford are you?" he asked, startled. "She was my grandmother" Laura answered, "Do you know her?" Fred looked up and said "I know of her....but anyway, thanks for this...I'll be in touch - hope your boss isn't too annoyed at you." Laura smiled and shook her head, "She'll be fine, but I had better go - see you round Fred!" she said waving and smiling as she headed back to the office once more - cautiously carrying her papers.

"George?" Fred shouted as he entered the shop and hung his jacket on the door, no answer came so he tried a different tactic "Honey? I'm home!" George came bounding down the stairs with a smile on his face "So, how did it go?!" he asked - "George, stop it, you're acting like a girl and treating that little meeting like a date!" Fred quipped, "Anyway, take a look at this." he said handing Laura's card out to George who took it and read it with a furrowed brow..."Stafford?" He said in an exact replica of the tone Fred had used when he had first read it..."Not Asenia Stafford?" Fred shrugged and sat down on the counter near the till, "That's exactly what I thought" he replied, and the added, with a grin, "Yeah, she was Laura's Grandmother apparently...Georgie, I think there's more to my muggle then meets the eye"

* * *

That's all folks, lemme know what you thought =]

ideas for improvement (or maybe a bit of a plot =]) welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and George spent the next few hours trying to work out how Fred's Muggle could possibly be related to the Stafford's and yet not know they were of magical descent. "We'll have to find out more about her" George said, "Maybe I should invite her over?" Fred asked "She gave me her card and we have dad's old....fellytone....in the basement and we unlike him know how to use it" Fred took the grin on his twin's face to mean that they should indeed invite Miss Stafford to meet them and so got up and walked down to the basement where they kept their supplies.

George stood at one end of the room holding up a glowing cable, the other end of which was connected to the telephone which Fred was using to call Laura. "Hello?" Fred asked ina slightly raised voice "Is that Laura? It's Fred Weasley, we met earlier?" Laura obviously wasn't expecting him to call so soon and was flattered if not slightly confused by the call "Yeah I remember, how could I forget" she said, Fred blushed slightly at this earning a supressed laugh from George. "A-anyway," Fred added "I was wondering if you would like to come to mine and my brother's shop this evening? I-I mean, we live above the shop so technically you'd be coming to the flat not the shop....why would you want to do that...." Laura interrupted his ramblings before he could embarrass himself more, "I'm with a friend at the moment, is it ok if she comes along too?" Fred looked slightly disheartened, it would be more difficult to discuss things with a friend there....but he wouldn't want to seem suspicious so "Yeah, that's fine." Fred said "I'll meet you at the bench we were at earlier at say...6 then?" He asked her. Laura had a whispered, hurried conversation with her friend before agreeing to the arangements. All that was left to do now was wait.

Time seemed to drag by, but sure enough, the time came and Fred found himself to be slightly nervous. He was scuffing his heels along the ground when they arrived, Laura and her friend. "Hey Fred" Laura said..."I'd say long time no see....but I'm afraid it wouldn't fit" She laughed, she had a pretty laugh Fred thought to himself. He looked up and smiled at her "Oh, this is my friend...I don't think you'll have met" Laura stepped aside and Fred's jaw dropped....this was just getting weird.

After snapping out of his daze for long enough to shake hands with someone looking equally confused as him, Fred led the two girls back to the entrance to Diagon Alley (Laura was rather confused as to why she had never seen the pub before, and how she couldn't see it until they were being led through the door by Fred). As they stood before the blank wall, Fred asked the two girls to turn around, whilst their backs were turned, he tapped the brick which opened the gateway to Diagon Alley and said "Ok, let's go" Laura didn't even question the miraculous appearance of a whole street, she merely shook her head and blinked vigorously.

"We're back!" Fred called as he took the girl's coats and hung them on the door with his own. "Pleased to meet you I'm George Weasley, Fred's told me so much about you" George said to Laura as he came into view from the store room, he extended his hand and shook Laura's before turning to her companion "hello, pleased to....." George broke off as he saw who he was talking to....he turned to Fred who simply shrugged...he didn't know how they knew each other either.


End file.
